


永恆之王

by Auxo



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auxo/pseuds/Auxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>送走了亞瑟以後，梅林沒有回去，阿爾比恩發生了什麼樣的變化，然後千年後⋯⋯</p>
            </blockquote>





	永恆之王

國王沒有歸來。

另一個人也沒有。

沒有潘德拉岡血緣的女僕登上了王座，騎士們宣誓對她的她的亡夫效忠，沒有發生叛亂，因為她的亡夫在生前短暫的時光盡力與五大王國簽署和平協議，阿爾比恩沒有被統一，但是阿爾比恩充滿和平。

國王的血清償了潘德拉岡家族對魔法之人迫害的債務，卡姆蘭戰役出現的偉大老法師也幫了大忙，關妮維亞女王與古教女祭司也簽署了和平協議，魔法之人重獲自由，信仰被尊重，但同樣的他們也得遵守國家的法律，不得以魔法為惡。

宮廷巫師的職務再次出現於王廷，儘管女王希望冊封那位老法師為卡美洛的宮廷巫師，那位法師卻杳然無蹤，只好退而求其次的冊封蓋亞斯為宮廷巫師兼御醫，再之後卡美洛成立了魔法學校，蓋亞斯成為了第一任校長，生活比以前更加忙碌，他也收了新的學生，但是他仍然每天晚上煮那個男孩最喜歡的食物。

那個男孩並沒有回來。

一直要到塵埃落定以後，才有人問起，梅林去了哪裡，才有人想起曾經備受國王重視的男僕，蓋亞斯搖搖頭說，他回家去了。

知道真相的人很少，騎士帕西法爾是其中的一位，他是最後一個看見梅林的人，那個黑頭髮的青年在亞法隆的湖畔半身濕透，哭得像是個男孩，他給了他國王長年配戴的戒指，抽抽噎噎的告訴他亞瑟的重傷只有亞法隆的希德族能治療，他將國王送去亞法隆，而未來當阿爾比恩有難之時，國王將會歸來。帕西法爾將這一大段話簡明的解讀為亞瑟國王駕崩了，他也非常難過跟沮喪，但是他該把這個國王的貼身男僕帶回去，梅林卻帶著他找到了摩根娜的遺體，兩個人一起埋葬了這位沒被烏瑟國王承認過的公主兼女巫之後，梅林選擇了道別。

「你要去哪裡，梅林？」

有著心碎眼神的國王男僕沒有回答他，只是從他的眼前消失。

女王想要獎賞梅林的忠誠，也只能獎賞他的母親，胡妮絲女士在無法從事莊稼活動以後被接回卡美洛宮廷，得到一個稱號與一筆年金；梅林的父親冤屈被平反，在墓園中得到一塊沒有埋葬屍體的墓碑。對於僅僅只是國王男僕的人來說，這樣的獎賞已經足夠，但是對於深知梅林對國王的貢獻之大的人來說，他們明白這一點也不夠。

再沒有人知道梅林去了哪裡，然而那位可能叫做艾默瑞斯的老法師在和平降臨之後曾經現身於卡美洛的宮廷三次：第一次是蓋亞斯壽終正寢之前，出現在他的病榻旁邊，蓋亞斯迴光返照的對著他露出了微笑；第二次是胡妮絲女士過世之前，老法師陪伴老夫人直到過世；最後一次是女王陛下難產，他拯救了母親與嬰兒。

卡美洛的魔法學校樹立起老法師的雕像。

傳說中，只要阿爾比恩有難，名叫艾默瑞斯的老法師便會出現拯救阿爾比恩。

艾默瑞斯是古往今來最偉大的法師，沒有第二。

 

＊＊＊＊＊

 

事情怎麼會變成這樣的，梅林實在不能明白。

當然還是有人記得亞瑟、記得亞瑟生前致力推動的和平協議、致力使卡美洛成為一個更公平正義的王國、也記得亞瑟與他的圓桌武士們的英勇無敵；然而，艾默瑞斯大法師的存在更深植人心，當他某天放慢了腳步專注在櫥窗裡的書籍內容時，亞瑟已經變成了艾默瑞斯大法師受託撫養的小嬰兒，被艾默瑞斯塑造成一個愛好和平的國王。

雖然他早就學會了命運是不能被控制這件事，可是真實的歷史怎麼會變這樣？他看著櫥窗中自己的倒影，白髮蒼蒼的流浪老人模樣，想著或許還是自己的問題。

亞瑟是永恆之王，當阿爾比恩有難的時候，亞瑟將會歸來。他對於老龍離去之前這句話深感困惑，他很想見到亞瑟，活生生的亞瑟，但是他又不能放著讓阿爾比恩蒙受災難，於是浪跡天涯的這一千年之間，他始終會在一些關鍵時刻暗中幫一下手。

這一千年來，巫師與凡人勉強可以說是和平共處，五大王國也分合幾次，卡姆蘭等級的戰役也發生過不只一次，但是總也是有繁榮昌盛的時刻，就像是現在：卡美洛的公主要嫁給西島的王子，全國都陷入一種慶典前夕的歡樂狀態，平日裡偽裝成流浪老人的梅林也蒙受其惠，當他在路邊休息時，莫名朝他面前丟來的銅板或是其他物資都比平日還多，雖然他其實並不需要，在這個月他還連續兩次差點被拉進收容街友的設施中。

他簡直不敢想如果他現在在王城的話會遭受到什麼樣的待遇，幸好他現在在亞法隆湖泊鄰近的城鎮裡逗留。

湖泊附近本來是一片荒蕪之地，奈何自從艾默瑞斯老法師在這裡出現過以後，就成為了觀光勝地，不過凡人尊重魔法與其他種族，加上千年以前關妮維亞女王的禁制令，湖泊周圍總算保持清淨，希德族仍舊有足夠的不受打擾的生活空間。

他慢慢地走向湖畔，那個千年前他送走亞瑟的地方。

曾經，他經常想起亞瑟，那個愛捉弄他，脾氣大，傲慢無禮，但是同時又富有同情心，寬大為懷的國王，他只要一想起他就會淚流滿面，想起自己在與亞瑟相伴的數年中做出哪些錯誤的決定，導致亞瑟的結局，就覺得這一切都是自己的錯，儘管擁有魔法天賦的人獲得了自由，但是這並不是他想要的世界。是他的傲慢與自大，是他企圖操縱命運，是他一心以為這樣做便能夠得到一個同時讓魔法天賦自由與由亞瑟統治的卡美洛。

那個時候他沮喪的不能自己，直到某一天，他棲居在一個已然荒廢的古老聖地的夜晚，當他的手中握著亞瑟曾經送給他的母親遺物項墜，流著眼淚沈沈睡去之後，他做了一個夢，夢裡的亞瑟金髮燦然，膚色紅潤，仍舊穿著一身盔甲，頭戴王冠，對著他笑的白牙閃閃，從那天開始，他的悲傷開始淡去，慢慢的再也不會一想到亞瑟就開始流淚。

他開始想起兩個人並肩作戰的歲月，想起嬉鬧打罵的日子，想起那些快樂的片段，然後他走出了古老的聖地，走進了狄希爾法庭，走進了聖泉之中，見到了三相女神。

身為預言中古往今來最偉大的大法師，梅林從三相女神那裡得到了一樣禮物：他自己的命運之線。此後他永生不老，為的是能再見亞瑟一面。

然而，女神的禮物稀罕卻又殘酷，隨著時間逝去，他記憶中亞瑟的面容也逐漸變淡，那些相處的細節也開始模糊，一千年之後，站在亞法隆湖畔等待亞瑟的梅林，已經不能確定自己是不是還能夠一眼認得出亞瑟。

那數年的快樂與悲傷，已經遙遠的像是一個夢境。

霧裡的那座塔看起來仍無異狀。

梅林左顧右盼，打開鋪墊坐下，拿出一顆蘋果啃起，他並不急著趕路，這個世界也沒有他急著趕去的所在，今天就這樣坐下來也沒有關係。

 

＊＊＊＊＊

 

他不知道自己是什麼時候睡著的。

「嘿，老爺爺，醒醒，別在這裡睡著了！」

恍惚之中，有個男孩的聲音搖撼著他，他半睜著眼，先是看到一頭金髮，然後才是一張童稚的臉蛋，接著他發現這張男孩的臉輪廓十分眼熟。梅林慢慢地爬起來，在堆積了一千年歷史的記憶之中翻找著，男孩似乎因為他醒來而鬆口氣，露出了微笑，那微笑的弧度以及白牙閃閃，一瞬間就喚起了他千年以前的記憶。

「⋯⋯亞瑟？」

不、怎麼可能、阿爾比恩並沒有陷入災難，現在是繁榮昌盛的時刻⋯⋯

「你認識我？」

男孩也一臉困惑的望著他，接著乾脆伸手撥弄他的鬍子、頭髮與眉毛。

「⋯⋯我覺得我認識你。」他篤定地說，「我一定在哪裡看過你。」

「亞瑟⋯⋯」梅林發現自己乾涸了一千年的眼淚又開始不受控制地流了出來，「我是⋯⋯我是⋯⋯」

「⋯⋯你是龍大王，你是殺死我父親的人，你是在卡姆蘭上殺死薩克遜人、又阻止了龍的那個魔法師，你是連靴子都擦不好盔甲也擦不亮，老是笨手笨腳，五大王國裡面最差勁的僕人——」孩童那雙灰藍色眼睛牢牢的鎖住他，他在他的眼裡看見自己產生了變化，衰老的模樣褪去，皮膚變得豐潤，頭髮轉黑，然後身體逐漸縮小，直到他跟面前的孩童身高一致為止。

「你是梅林。」

「這怎麼可能、亞瑟、怎麼可能⋯⋯」

這變化已經超過了活過千年的梅林所擁有的智慧，可是他在其中探查不到任何邪惡，孩童亞瑟仍舊握緊了他的手，誠摯專注的看著他。

「你一直在等我嗎？」

他以為他已經遺忘了亞瑟特有的傲慢語氣，顯然並沒有，於是破涕為笑：「不，我並沒有在這裡等你，我只是偶而來看看風景而已。」

「哈，是啊，只是偶而來看看風景。」孩童的亞瑟嘲笑他，同時讓開了身，讓他看見湖畔的船，船上飾滿鮮花異草。「你要來嗎？梅林？」

他一瞬間就明白了，這是來自亞法隆的邀請。

「好。」

他們一起上了那艘奇異的小船，這次換亞瑟念了咒語，花船慢慢的往霧中的島移動。梅林挑了挑眉，換亞瑟不自在的咳了一下。

「⋯⋯你知道的，我是藉由魔法誕生的孩子。」

湖中泛出了金色的光芒，一扇金色的門在虛空之中開啟，然後他發現了亞瑟頭頂上的王冠，襯的那張笑臉更加耀眼。

「歡迎來到亞法隆。」

 

 

[完]

**Author's Note:**

> 這是我在一口氣兩個星期內看完65集梅林傳奇之後，因為513太虐自己哭得稀哩嘩拉，結果半夜裡做的夢，凌晨醒來把夢的大要記下來之後再加油添醋寫成的，有一些名詞之類的其實我不是很熟悉，設定也很隨性發揮，沒有什麼考究。  
> 寫同人誌十幾年，影視同人基本上是我個人的禁忌，想不到一齣梅林傳奇讓我破戒了（笑）  
> 基本上我很少在BBS以外的介面發文，請多指教。


End file.
